Bonded by Innosence
by melovecats
Summary: It's been 100 years since the Final Battle, and Allen, the new Millennium Earl, spent all those years alone. Now, he's in Hogwarts as a 5th year, and his friends from his past are being reincarnated -some human, some animals- and are slowly appearing, along with the Noahs. This is a rewrite! AllenxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A pair of albino men sat at a table in a deserted tavern,both of whom was sipping their drinks in silence.

One of them shifted,clearly uncomfortable with the silence. Finally,he dared to break it.

"Umm, Albus? May I ask you something?"

The other and older man looked up in surprise. He stroked his long,white beard. "Yes, of course."

The tavern's other occupant hesitated. He wasn't sure if Albus Dumbledor,the Headmaster of one of the best schools of Magic,would allow him to attend to his school to learn magic since, well, he WAS 115 years old. "Well...I was wondering if I could attend Hogwarts as a 5th year. Do you...think I can?"

Albus studied his friend carefully. How would he react when he finds out that one of his dead friends was alive and attending his school as a 5th year as well? And how would he react when he learns of who he was before?

"If you wish." He finally answered.

"Really?! Thank you, Albus! I'll get started on getting my school supplies! Oh! Before I forget, I'll be going by my legal name, Allen Walker. See you when school starts!" And with that, the white haired Exorcist/Noah left Albus Dumbledor alone in the tavern with his thoughts.

 **A/N: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! missed me? -smile-**

 **well,that's the first chapter of my new version. i'll be updating once a month instead of every monday-thanks to school-but hopefully once summer starts up again i'll be able to update every monday again! jy24,if you're reading this,i need to tell you something. Nyxling Timcanpy is my sister! YYYESH O.O that was my sister,not me. NOT ME. so i hope you like this chapter and i'll be posting a new fanfiction soon,not today. please review and you're all AWESOME XP**


	2. Kanda the Nekomata

Kanda the Nekomata

 **Allen's side**

The day after the meeting with Albus, Allen had decided to get his school supplies. He had already gotten his wand and robes and headed towards a magical creature shop across of an Ice Cream Parlor.

'So,I'm allowed to bring an owl, cat, or toad to Hogwarts, right?' Allen thought as he opened the door and stepped inside. Cages of different sizes and shapes completely covered the ground and was stacked on top of each other. **'Yeah,that's right. I'd go for an owl, though. They're much better than cats or toads.'** Allen smiled slightly before a flash of dark blue caught his eye. He turned to see a small-ish cage by his feet. Something moved inside, but the inside of the cage was too dark for the albino Exorcist to see. Allen crouched down and peered inside.

A dark blue cat with two, long tails started hissing at him. It had a strange, black marking on it's chest that made Allen feel like he's seen it before. He swore he did and he searched through his memories to see WHERE on Earth he saw it before. Suddenly, a memory of when Allen was fighting with Kanda- **again** -in the Ark flashed by in his mind. Kanda's coat was destroyed at the time, and so was his shirt, so his strange, black tattoo was visible. Then the memory disappeared just as fast as it came.

Allen's eyes widened. It can't be, can it? The grumpy samurai died a long time ago with all of Allen's other friends due to trading his life for power from his Innosence, Mugen. How can it be? 'Well,' Allen thought. 'there's only one way to find out if IS him.'

"Yuu-chan" Allen whispered quietly so only he and the demon cat in front of him could hear. Thank GOD it was very noisy in that shop. The Nekomata's eyes flashed angrily and it leaped forward as it swung a paw with sharp claws to slash at the albino Noah. Well, tried to anyways. The bars restricted him and Allen scooted back to avoid it more. Allen grinned at the cat. "Sorry, BaKanda. I had to see if it was you." With that said-well, whispered-, Allen stood up and walked towards the counter. A witch was feeding a few black rats behind the counter as an owl screeched loudly on the other side of it that Allen's and Neah's ears hurt badly. She didn't see him as he walked up. "Um, excuse me."

She looked up, startled, and her eyes rested on a white haired 'teen' with storm grey eyes and an angry red scar on the left side of his face. "Yes? How may I help you?"

Allen looked back at the still fuming Kanda-cat. "I was wondering how much that Nekomata is."

"He's 3 Knuts. Why?" The witch asked, then her eyes widened. "Do you want to buy him? I don't think you want him. Multiple people bought him and returned him shortly after. How about an owl? Jodo here has been waiting forever for someone to buy him. I'm sure you'd like him." She said, trying to get Allen to NOT buy Kanda.

"I want the Nekomata." Allen replied stubbornly.

"He's got a nasty temper." The witch tried one last time.

"I'll give you 5 Galleons." That convinced her to unlock Kanda's cage as Allen picked out 5 of the golden coins out of his bag and handed it to her. Kanda leaped out of the cage and glared at them. The witch hurried away and disappeared behind the counter before Kanda could lash out at her. Allen turned to Kanda and picked him up.

"Finally I got out of there." A voice said in Allen's mind, causing him to jump slightly. That wasn't Neah's voice, but that did sound a lot like how Kanda's voice was before he died. Allen narrowed his eyes at the demon cat in his hands. "What is it, Moyashi?" Kanda's voice said again.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." The white haired Noah quietly snapped at Kanda as he walked out of the shop and moved the blue Nekomata so he could sit-sort of-in Allen's arms. The said boy, er, _cat_ growled at him.  "Shut up."

"I'll give you Soba after I get my books if you be good." Allen said as they continued on to a book store. Kanda growled again but was good all throughout the shopping and the walk back to the inn that Allen was staying at until school started.

And as for the witch who owned the magical creature shop, she would never have to see Kanda again.

 **A/N: hi everybody! merry Christmas! i hoped you liked this chapter and so sorry that i didn't update in November,i got my computer taken away again,buy only for a little while. my computer also started deleting parts of this chapter that i didn't save because of a Internet problem,but i finally managed to get it done! i had also posted a new story called 'Twin Noahs: Drowned in Time' just a few days ago! so if you hadn't read it yet,i recommend you reading it! so with that said merry Christmas! you all are AWESOME! XP**


	3. The Golden Trio

The Golden Trio

 **Allen's side**

Allen walked down the train aisle, looking for a compartment that wasn't COMPLETELY full while holding Kanda in his arms and Timcanpy flying beside him. Finally, he found one with three other people in it.

'Ah! Finally!' Allen thought as he knocked on the glass door. The three teens inside jumped and looked at him. He gave them an apologetic smile while Kanda glared at them. The white haired Exorcist opened the door. "I'm sorry to intrude, but, may I sit with you?" He asked kindly.  
_ **Harry's side**

"I'm sorry to intrude, but, may I sit with you?" The white haired kid asked. Harry glanced at the glaring cat in his arms and instantly grimaced. If that cat was just like Crookshanks...Harry shook his head. Hermoine glanced at Ron and Harry. They looked back at her. "Is the other compartments full?"

The teen nodded. Hermoine looked at Ron and Harry again. She nodded and Ron sighed as Harry shrugged. He turned back to the albino boy and nodded. The teen smiled and stepped in. "Thanks."

He sat next to Harry and the cat on his lab instantly started to growl at him. The kid scowled at it. "Stop it, Kanda. I won't give you Soba if you don't stop." The cat-who was now named Kanda-stopped growling but still glared at him as he jumped off of the albino teen's lap. That was when he realized that Kanda had two tails. Hermoine saw the tails and sparkles immediately formed around her eyes. "Is that a Nekomata?!"

The albino kid looked up unsurprised. "Yeah, why?"

"Nekomatas are banned in most countries."

"Hmm, I didn't know that. You read much?" Hermoine nodded. "But I also get some knowledge of magical creatures from our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. He LOVES them."

"What's your name?" Harry asked, trying to stop Hermoine from going into another lecture.. The kid smiled. "I'm Allen. The Nekomata with the groucky mood is Kanda and Timcanpy is the one sitting on my head. And your names are?" Allen looked at the three of them. Hermoine started talking before Ron or Harry could take a breath. "I'm Hermoine Granger. The rude redhead over here is Ronald Weasly ("Hey!") and you must know about Harry already." The brown haired witch gestured to Harry and Allen turned to look at him. The black haired wizzard spotted the large, red scar on the left side of his face. It started as a pentacle above one eye and was connected to a line through his eyelid. The line stopped at his cheek and swerved parallel like a lightning bolt. It ended at his chin.

'What a weird scar. But it makes mine look like a toothpick.' Harry thought as Allen gave him a confused look. "Who?"

'Huh?' The thought raced through the Golden Trio's minds as they stared at him in shock. "You mean...you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Hermoine asked, her eyes wide. Allen shook his head 'no'. Harry felt his mouth open in shock. "How?"

"In the last school I went to, we didn't really communicate with the outside." Allen said as he reached up and gently pulled Timcanpy off of his head. "And we didn't really need to worry about Voldemort and Death Eaters because we had a gate keeper. Though, he sometimes thought that some of the new kids were followers of Voldemort." Allen didn't see Hermoine and Ron flinch at the word 'Voldemort'.

"Hey, is Timcanpy a snitch?" Ron asked and Hermoine immediately stared at the golden golem.

"No, he's not. He's actually a golem. He was my uncle's and he insisted on me taking him with me." Allen replied boredly. Hermoine's eyes sparkled again. "Really? What can he do? Is there more of him? If so, where can we find them?" Allen's eyes sort of unfocused for a moment, as if he was remembering something, and refocused a second later. He smiled, and Harry realized that it was a smile full of sorrow. He wondered briefly if Hermoine saw it ass well. "Well, for the first question, Tim can record anything he sees-don't ask me how, I have no idea-like now. He's recording this conversation. It can be very helpful at times. And unfortunately, he can also eat. Another thing he can do is that he can regenerate,even if his whole body is destroyed. And no, he's the last one left. There used to be more, but they are now all gone. The other ones used to be black with bat wings. The were used as phones and everyone in the school had one." The albino teen answered. Hermoine kept on asking about the school the new kid had gone to up until he fell.

Hermoine sighed. "Well, can we please finish our conversation from before?" Ron asked, turning towards the brown haired witch beside him. Hermoine gave him a withering look. "Really, Ron? Were you even listening? We can't because Allen said that Timcanpy can record things that he sees! Our conversation from earlier is supposed to be private!"

"Oh." Harry sighed and looked out the window. He heard Hermoine get up and slam the door as she stormed out the room. He turned to Ron. "What's wrong with her?" The red head asked. Harry sighed and turned back to the window.

 **A/N: soooooooo...im going to make this whenever i can. sorry for making you guys wait! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! sooo,i'll try to update as soon as i can. please don't kill me. so i hope you like this and please review! you all are AWESOME! XP!**


End file.
